Pas Toujours Pure
by notclearmind
Summary: No siempre puros; porque nada es para siempre.


**Rosmerta**. Aquel nombre se había clavado en lo más profundo de su pensamiento. En cada centímetro de su mente. Inclusive, dentro de los confines de su imaginación. Pasaba largas horas sentado en medio del gran comedor, aunque el almuerzo, el desayuno o la cena hubiesen terminado, solo observándola sonreír, conversar con sus amigos, arreglarse el cabello, sonreír otra vez. Lo único que su hermano Sirius no se había ganado, él lo quería.

Ella no parecía interesada en él y sin embargo, tampoco había intercambiado palabras con ella. Cada vez que intentaba dirigirse a ella, sus labios y garganta se secaban como si se tratara de un desierto. Su lengua se enredaba y parecía articular frases en parsel. Aunque cuando logró acercársele, notó que nada era como había calculado. Ella no lo rechazó, le sonrió. Una sonrisa para él, era suya, y la guardaría como uno de los mejores recuerdos.

Quedaron de verse bajo la sombra de algún árbol cercano al lago, y allí hablaron hasta el atardecer. Vieron el sol bajar con delicadeza por el agua… hasta desaparecer por completo. Los ojos celestes de la Hufflepuff brillaban en la oscuridad, y sus cabellos suaves se convirtieron en su textura preferida.

Poco a poco los atardeceres fueron aumentando, y se tornaba costumbre esperarlos cerca del lago. A pesar del carácter tímido, y en ocasiones soberbio de él, se llevaban bien. Rosmerta no paraba de hablar, y eso provocó que se amoldara a eso… a dialogar, a conversar, a dejar el retraimiento de lado mientras estaban juntos.

_"- Quiero abrir una cafetería, contigo."_

Ella a veces deliraba, pero esa vez estaba hablando en serio. Ninguna sonrisa en su rostro, ningún tinte rosado en sus pómulos, ningún movimiento de pestañas provocativo; solo el brillo de sus ojos se clavaba en sus pupilas, y ella no le quitaba la vista de encima.

_"- Cuando terminemos el colegio, cariño, me encantaría abrir una cafetería."_

Ella dijo que soñaba con ver cada atardecer de su vida con un sorbo de café y ambiente de risas y murmullos. Que junto a más personas, se sentía más querida… él la ayudaría a cumplir su meta, lo haría.

El frío invernal llegó pronto, así como las vacaciones. La idea de calentar su cuerpo con un poco de café se hacía presente en cada momento. Pasaba largas horas sentado en su vieja cama, mirando los copos de nieve caer a lo largo del enorme campo que circundaba su casa, mientras soñaba despierto. Sirius hacía igual que él, pero a diferencia de su hermano, él tenía razones para divagar entre sus pensamientos. Su hermano mayor solo era un galán, nada lo conquistaba. Pero en cambio él sentía que su corazón le pertenecía a una sola mujer.

A ella. A Rosmerta.

Vio pasar el resto de las tardes concentrado en su sueño, rellenando hojas y hojas de nombres extraños, puntos suspensivos y tachaduras. El perfecto nombre que diera vida al sueño de su amada… Aunque también estaba nervioso. Las reuniones con el Señor Oscuro y los Mortífagos lo mantenían en vela, y no podía pensar con claridad. La iniciación había sido no hacía mucho. Sirius no estaba enterado, él no quiso decírselo. Era un secreto. Un problema. Rosmerta tampoco sabía, y él no estaba seguro de si decírselo o no. Entre tanto pensamiento, la puerta se abrió. Sirius, que esperaba a James Potter para largarse de la mansión, aprovechó un momento de hermanos.

- ¿Le escribes cartas a tu novia? -Sirius se acercó con ánimos de fastidiarle. - Puedo aconsejarte que le digas… -Posó la mano derecha sobre su barbilla, en posición dubitativa-. Le escribirás: "Soy Regulus y juego mal al Quidditch. He roto tres escobas en lo que va del año y me babeo por ti." -Asintió con una sonrisa triunfadora- Funciona. Debes ir al grano del asunto -Regulus lo fulminó con la mirada y Sirius se retiró de la habitación, entre carcajadas.

- Tres escobas... Eso es mentira. Las tres escobas las tiene en… -Alzó la cabeza, y sonrió felizmente. ¡Ya lo tenía! Hizo un garabato extraño sobre un papel y salió corriendo hacia la sala, donde sobresaltó a su hermano gritándole que tenía el nombre, que sería Las Tres Escobas. Sirius, sin prestarle mucha atención, escapó de su sonrisa efusiva al mismo tiempo que se colocaba una bufanda. Regulus lo distinguió entre la niebla. Él dio media vuelta y agitó su mano en gesto de saludo. No volvería a verlo.

Cuando el frío glacial se derritió, no podía esperar para verla, para hablarle del nombre que había pensado para su café. Apenas había puesto un pie dentro del castillo cuando sus ojos viajaron directamente hacia el puesto que ella ocupaba. Allí estaba, con sus brillantes ojos celestes y una enorme sonrisa, irradiando felicidad. Él podía correr a su encuentro y abrazarla, pero su mente se había enfrascado en pensar en el problema que lo atormentaba: la iniciación. Aunque al ver nuevamente a su enamorada, volvió en sí y caminó apresuradamente a encontrarse con ella.

Estaba perfecta con su túnica. El amarillo y negro le sentaban muy bien. Él, por su parte, con sus cabellos negros y sus ojos grises, llevaba unas grandes bolsas debajo de los ojos. Voldemort se apoderaba de sus noches mediante reuniones. Hasta la última de las lunas. No había podido dormir bien antes de viajar, pero las noches de sueño no eran nada comparadas con su sonrisa. Iluminaba todo rincón oscuro. Incluyendo, por supuesto, a su corazón.

Semanas que pasaban, y muy pronto había llegado el momento donde podía compartir tiempo con ella sin cometer un "pecado" contra la política de las casas en Hogwarts: Hogsmade. Una visita. No importaba cuánto durara. El tiempo que pasaba con ella, por ínfimo que fuese, era representativo.

Ese día había tomado su mano y decidido enseñarle las tiendas y artilugios que más le gustaban. Caminaban en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Se detuvieron cuando la intrépida Rosmerta, soltó su mano y corrió en dirección a un viejo local abandonado. Estaba posicionado frente a un lago, un enorme paisaje que daba la impresión de desprendimiento. De abandono total. Ella sonrió juntando sus manos y él se detuvo a su lado.

— ¿Imaginas si mi local estuviese aquí? ¿Con esta bella vista? ¡Qué cosas maravillosas podríamos hacer!

…

El tiempo pasaba y el amor parecía desgastarse. Discusiones, aislaciones y gritos eran el pan de cada día, pero Rosmerta lo seguía amando. Regulus, por su parte, no soportaba la situación. Quería escapar del señor Tenebroso, quería huir de aquella prisión y pedir disculpas a su amada, quien todavía no tenía idea de los lugares por los que él se filtraba.

En el callejón Knockturn, Regulus pudo ver un anillo con una piedra de jade. Le pareció que eso sería un buen regalo para el segundo aniversario, que lastimosamente era esa misma fecha. Había decidido terminar el día en la cafetería, disfrutando de su futura prometida. ¿Cómo le haría semejante proposición? Aunque no le tomó mucho tiempo: solamente entró a la tarde en el café, cambiando el letrero de "abierto" a "cerrado" y trancando la puerta con magia. Nadie más entraría o saldría. Tomó su cintura entre las manos y, con una sonrisa, la tendió sobre una de las mesas.

Rosmerta no lo comprendía, pero tampoco lo tomaba como una acción negativa. Un poco impropia, observando su anterior comportamiento, pero estaba contenta de volver a ser lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

— Regulus…— Sentía que el aliento estaba lejos de sus pulmones, trataba de respirar para obtener oxígeno. — ¿Qué sucede? -Tenía que hacerse esa pregunta cliché.

Regulus no respondió, simplemente se inclinó sobre ella con una sonrisa. Respiró suavemente, mirándola. Podía hacerlo. Ofrecerle algo bueno, un regalo, matrimonio… pero la puerta se abrió. Kreacher, el elfo doméstico, corrió hacia ellos. Detrás de él la noche llegaba, y ninguna estrella se hallaba en el cielo.

- Señor, El Innombrable… el horrocrux… ¡Corra!

Regulus tomó su abrigo, atontado, besó por última vez a su amada y encargó al elfo cuidar de ella. La noche más fría de Hogsmeade se extendía ese domingo de 1979. El menor de los Black siguió a paso ligero entre la oscuridad. No veía dónde pisaba, y dentro de Las Tres Escobas Rosmerta jalaba el pasador de la puerta. Kreacher pedía tranquilidad, pero el desconcierto y la intriga se respiraban en el lugar.

- Señorita, venga a esconderse, no hay tiempo… -susurraba el elfo, mientras buscaba una chimenea para echar polvos flu.

- De la puerta no me muevo hasta que me den una explicación y Regulus aparezca aquí mismo -Sus manos temblaban.

- ¡Apúrese, señorita, o será demasiado tarde!

- ¿Tarde para qué?

Tarde. Demasiado tarde para todo. Ya no había oportunidad de escapar. Los mortífagos estaban a un suspiro de abrir la puerta en busca del Black traidor y de su elfo. Estaban allí para acabar con todo en aquel lugar, fuese puro o no, fuese bueno o malo. Cualquier cosa podría ocurrir… como lo que sucedió esa noche. La noche más fría de la historia de aquel pequeño lugar. La noche más triste y lastimera. Aquella en que todo y nada ocurrió.

La puerta se abrió, provocando que ella cayera. Escuchó pasos a su alrededor y cerró los ojos. Deseó que nada ocurriera, hacerse invisible en ese maldito momento, que le tuviesen piedad. Deseó no haber nacido, deseó que el miedo no existiera… Pero también era tarde para desear algo. Era _tarde_.

Y allí estaban… amándose, deseándose con el pensamiento. Y allí estaban ellos, torturándola; y allí estaba él, corriendo por su vida en dirección a la cueva. Allí estaban todos los suspiros enfrascados en sus corazones. Allí, en realidad nada había quedado. Sólo el bar, y un cuerpo curvilíneo que apenas sí respiraba, tendido sobre una mesa. Ya era tarde, y nada quedaba de ese amor. Sólo cenizas de zozobra, que muy pronto se dejarían llevar por el viento…

* * *

><p><em>Hola, queridos y únicos lectores xDD. Aquí traigo este fanfic que publiqué originalmente en Potterfics, con motivo de concurso de San Valentín, en el que quedó en segundo lugar. Es una co-autoría con MariSeverus, créditos para ambas.<em>

_Esperamos les guste, saludos y besos. _


End file.
